Attractions and Events
Your budget is tight, we know. But baby, this is New York City. Check out these site for discounts on restaurants, bar, etc., and for listings of free events happening in the city. You can get a daily email from them, or download the app if you have a smartphone. 'Coups!' A word of caution: New York is both small and massive at the same time. The Groupon for the awesome Afro-Peruvian restaurant in Midtown may look great on paper, but come Saturday night you may not want to be taking the hour long trip. *Groupon: A few new discounted deals each day; it's typically a mix of restaurants and health/beauty services. *Living Social: One deal per day, up to 90% off something (usually) awesome. *Restaurant.com: You can buy gift certificates for youself or others to most restaurants on the cheap (buy a $25 certificate for $10), but the best thing is that the site always has a sale (such as paying $2-3 for a $25 certificate). *Scoutmob: "Mobile deals for the local curious", Scoutmob is pretty much like Groupon, but there's no commitment to buy ahead of time. Mostly 50% off coupons to restaurants with the occasional free stuff. *Get a card to the Brooklyn Public Library ! First of all, the Central branch is dope. Second, you can check out books and movies online (since you can't afford to actually buy them), and have them delivered to your local branch. Third, having a library card gets you discounts at a bunch of different stores and restaurants (they seem to be mainly in the Prospect Heights area, find out more here). 'Guides!' And more! *The Skint: updated daily, this site keeps track of free events, giveaways, and any kind of low-cost event going on in the city. You can also have a daily listing sent to your inbox. *nycgo.com: An official NYC guide to pretty much everything. *Brooklyn Bridge Park has free stuff! Like kayaking! And stargazing! *Time Out New York: A city guide with lots articles covering super-specific topics, like the top vegan stores in NYC or "Top Ten Indie Watch Stores". *Brooklyn Based : sends out really useful newsletters (usually 3 times a week) to what's up and happening in all the different hoods of Brooklyn. *Eventbrite : is an online service where you can join any event imaginable. Tons of free or low-cost events such as workshops on film editing, meditation, or a gadget show if that's what you like. *pulsd : is like Eventbrite where you can find exclusive events and deals in the area. You can sign up for their daily newsletter about exlusive events at restaurants, museums, movies, and more. 'Blergs!' *OTBKB: Only The Blog Knows Brooklyn "brings hyper local news to brownstone Brooklyn". But you can read it even if you don't live in a brownstone. *Brokelyn: Self-explanatory. Irish Haven. A long time ago, Sunset Park was a community of Irish and Norwegian immigrants. One of the last remaining relics of this era is Irish Haven-- the premier townie bar of Sunset Park. A cast of locals is always around, the bartenders are great, and there's a jukebox. Bar-wise, it's kind of the only thing Sunset Park has to offer. Which is fine. Irish Haven is a legend unto itself. Oh, and The Departed was filmed there. Melody Lanes It's not just a bowling alley. It's not just a bar. It's not just a place with greasy but satisfying cheese fries and employees. It's also the site of NYC's finest drummer-bartender-philosopher. Yes. These things exists. Welcome to Brooklyn.